Spider-man in training
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Rewrite.Miguel O'Hara has taken on the mantle of Spider-man in the year 2099. He has a beautiful girl, a great job and he's been asked to join the Avengers his life must be perfect right? Wrong Spider-man's last living son doesn't take kindly to a punk using the name. How does Miguel respond to having a teacher? Read and Review to find out(Begging and Pleading look. )
1. Spider-man no more?

**Chapter One: Spider-man no more?**

**Year 2099**

**Alchemax**

My name is Miguel O'Hara. I'm 17 years old recently a jealousy coworker of mine spliced my Genes with that of a spider. Now I've taken on the mantle of Spider-man working to take down Alchemax , bring down the goblin gang and figure out who's been stealing from Alchemax recently. I don't care but they could be in danger and don't know what they're getting into. I hear foot steps. How is that possible? I'm 50 stories in the air on the side of a BUILDING!

"Hello." A man bout 6'2 in a black over coat said. He had long black hair. Brown eyes and black leather boots. He stood on the wall as if it was normal.

"Who are you?" I asked dropping the news paper. Which covered the items stolen and had me as the front cover. But what am I? Hero or menace?

"Spider-man." He answers simply.

"Sorry that's me." I explain pointing at my self.

"No your a pretender. I mean there have been 4 Spider-men before you. You seriously think there _all _dead?" He asked making me facepalm. You think that'd be over by now.

"So your saying I can't have the name?" I asked.

"Your reckless. You fight sloppily and your costume could be better."

'My costume is awesome." I yell.

"No it isn't how do you even see out of that thing?"

"None of your business."

"Childish. Maybe you can be Spider-man. I have a propitiation for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting old. I retired back in the 2070's. Your fresh blood. I'm going to train you."

'Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now follow me." He said swinging off. I was hesitant at first both followed.

"What is this?" I asked.

'Spider-cave, fortress of Spider-tude take your pick." He replied.

"Nice computer." I say pointing at it.

"Thank you now I have to redesign your suit first. Take it off and set it on that desk." He said."Also put these on." He threw a white and blue suit with an "R" on it at me.

"Done." I replied."Nice suits." I said gaping at the large arrangement of costumes. Every suit the first Spider-man ever wore was there.

"Thanks. That one is mine." He said pointing at a red spider shaped robot. It looked similar to a red scarab.

"Sweet.' I replied,

"My name is Jack Logan Kaine Parker by the way." He said with a smirk. Then we walked down a long all way. On the wall were many news paper articles all featuring the different Spider-men and there heroics/team ups. The pictures were all taken by one man:Peter Parker.

"Miguel O'Hara." I said shaking his hand.

'Glad to make your acquaintance." Jack replied.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a black hover car with red spider shaped window.

"The Spider-mobile. Now I have some questions."

"Shoot."

"Your webbing organic or synthetic?"

"Organic."

"Super strength?"

"Yes."

"Super speed?"

"Yes."

"Wall clinging?"

"Yes."

"Spider sense?"

"No."

"Any special powers?"

"Talons in my hands and enhanced eyesight,hearing and I seem to have fangs."

"Interesting. Go into the room marked "Danger Room" and start on setting one."

"Sure." I said running to do has instructed.

**Danger Room **

"Time to prove that I'm worthy." Miguel said as he began to easily dodge the bullets. Then he was taken aback by a sinister laugh. He turned and saw it was the Green Goblin. He turned around to see the dial it was on 11 not one."_Oh crap." _

"Prepare to die little spider at the hands of the sinister 12." The Goblin cackled.

'I hate my life." Miguel deadpanned. Truly his life was not a fortunate one. His father died when he 5, he lives with himself his younger brother and there mothe whose working 3 jobs. Now he had to face the 12 deadliest foes of Spider-man. There was no way of knowing when Jack would arrive or even if he could help.

"We'll eat your brains!" Venom snarled as Miguel released a punch with all his strength to venom's face. Only serving to make him laugh. Then he jumped upward to avoid the incoming pumpkin bombs which agitated the symbiote and left the man inside vulnerable. Miguel easily took him out then did a back flip punching the Lizard in the face while barely avoiding doc ock's arms which knocked out Connors.

'Maybe this isn't so bad." Miguel said as he was hit by a large body of water."Who?"

"Your doom." Was the answer as he was engulfed by water. Struggling to breathe.

"MIGUEL!" Jack yelled at ran in and one shoted the goblin's. Then he jumped the control panel causing them to revert back to androids. Then he held Miguel close and performed C.P.R. Luckily Miguel awakened before he performed mouth to mouth."Are you all right?"

"No. If this is what it takes to be Spider-man I quit." Miguel yelled in disgust.

'You can't 's not your choice.." Jack told him as he grabbed his new costume and started walking away."With great power must also come great responsibility."

"This isn't my life." Miguel said simply.

'That's what my dad thought. That's what Ben thought that's what I thought. Tragedy forced us into it. Don't let it happen to you." Jack called out as Miguel donned his costume and left out the back door.

**Babylon Towers**

**(A/N: This is where Miguel lived in the comic's. So very canon.) **

"Hi mom." Miguel said as he walked thorough the door.

"Hi brother." Gabriel said smiling.

"Hello Miguel." His mother said calmly.

"Dana called." Gabriel whispered to low for his mom to hear but just perfect for Miguel.

'Oh and take off those shades." His mother commanded.**(A/N: A little fun fact for you. Because of the enhanced eyesight he has to wear shades during the day so he doesn't hurt his eyes.)  
**

"Yes ma'am." He replied pulling them off revealing his hazel eyes.

_ring ring _

'I got." Miguel said grabbing the phone.

_[Hello?] _

"This is Miguel who are you?" Miguel asked.

_[Name's Wolverine bub. But you can call me Logan.] _

"Shit." Miguel cursed.

** To be continued.**


	2. With Great Power

**FrivolousThoughts****: Thank you. And I know I mean only 2 Spider-men in the span of almost a century? What sense does that make? None.**

**BlueInfernoX****: Thanks. I'll try to add detail.**

**Jeid101****: Thank you.**

**New Creed****: Thank you. And Batman Beyond is what I'm going for. Yes there will be Thorites.**

**RebukeX7: I always thought Miguel was a little ruff around the edges. So I thought only logical way for him to truly become Spider-man is training. And who better than Spider-man himself or Peter's descendant.**

**Oh and just so you know I will be doing arcs.**

**Here's the start of Arc one.**

**The Mark of Kaine(alt title: Kaine 2099)**

**Chapter Two: With Great Power**

**Year 2099**

**Babylon Towers**

"You're who!?" Miguel asked confused but he was certain the individual had said Wolverine. Which made no sense considering Wolverine was an all mighty Avenger, one of the last living golden age heroes(besides Jack but who cares?). What could he possibly want with science assistant Miguel O'Hara?

_[You deaf bub?_ _Name's Logan but I'm better known as Wolverine.]_

"What do you want with me?" Miguel questioned unsure why Wolverine, a freaking AVENGER was calling him.

_[I know you're Spider-Man bub, I've been watching you. I'm guessing you don't have a spider-sense because I've been watching for months and you haven't noticed yet.]_

"You've been watching me?" Miguel asked bluntly. "Never mind that, what do you want?"

_[Meet me on the Statue of Liberty's torch at 5:00 pm tomorrow, we'll talk_ _there.]_

"No we're ending this now, just give me a second." Miguel said as he turned to his mother. "We'll meet there in 20."

_[Alright web-head.]_

"Don't call me that."

"Who was it?" My mother asked.

"Um Kron, he wants to meet up later." Miguel answered quickly. Kron had been bullying him as far back as when they were both 15, not that he'd ever tell his mom that.

"Oh well I have to get to work, take care of your brother." She said exiting out the door. She was a leading scientist at Alchemax, Miguel was her assistant until he got spider powers.

"Here's 100 bucks. Order a pizza, don't answer the door and if mom asks I was here all night." Miguel said as he flung the money to his younger brother Gabriel.

Gabriel sat there for a moment then put the money in his pocket. "Got it." He finally replied as Miguel exited out the door and Gabriel shut it behind him.

**The Statue of Liberty**

"Hello bub." A man about 5ft 8 said.

He was wearing a white and black suit, in the center was a giant black X. There were three Black claw marks on each side of his body and one on each shoulder, he was wearing black boots and gloves. He was wearing a cowl with white lenses to spiked black ears and the rest was white, Miguel recognized him immediately.

"Wolverine." Miguel bit out choosing not to stare the mutant in the eyes.

He was wearing his Spider-Man costume, it fit like the other one but it was different. It analyzed every situation for him and was made of unstable molecules. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your work ethic, I've seen you. You fight brutally and steal from Alchemax." Wolverine scolded.

Miguel was silent at first, then he looked up."Alchemax is evil. Besides I only stole what I had to." Miguel reasoned.

"Listen, that's not the point." Wolverine said calmly as if talking to a child.

"It doesn't matter, I'm quitting anyway." Miguel replied.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I was going to offer you the position of an Avenger, I was going to train you."

"Sorry Jack already offered, not interested."

"Jack? He must be desperate."

"Thanks I feel so compelled to become the new Spider-Man now, I just came here to tell you to back off."

"Being an Avenger's not that bad."

**An alley**

"This won't work at all." A man about 6 foot watching Miguel and Logan said.

He was wearing a long brown overcoat, a black shirt and a utility belt with a K on it, black pants and boots and bandages covering his face except his right eye, and bandages on his hands. He placed his binoculars down. "Feel my sting. The mark, the Mark of Kaine."

**The Statue of Liberty**

**BGM:The Animal I have Become-Three Days Grace**

Wolverine suddenly unsheathed his claws and roared in anger, he lunged at Miguel. Suddenly Miguel wished he were faster, Wolverine found himself striking a hologram. He continued his attack as Miguel continuously left behind holograms making Wolverine more and more frustrated.

"Wolverine, what's wrong with you?" Miguel asks as he left another after image. "Hmm Jack must have souped up the costume with unstable molecules, this costume obviously responds to my thoughts."

"Rahhh!" Wolverine yelled as he continued to try to slash at the new Spider-Man like a possessed man.

In fact...

"The Power of Christ compels you." Spidey yelled as he back handed the mutant.

He was hoping it would work as demons are a logical explanation for random animal rages but no such luck. "Did that work?" Miguel asked as Wolverine lunged at him and he barely managed to avoid it, he clawed away at his costume which immediately repaired the tare.

**(A/N: I couldn't help it, it fit too well I had to have that in. I give credit of the idea to RebukeX7.)**

"Grrr." Logan growled as Wolverine charged again.

The pain in his ear was immense, when he finally reached Miguel he stopped dead in his tracks."What?" Wolverine stammered as Spidey closed in on him.

"If this is how you treat your recruits, consider this my replie." He said using both hands to uppercut him sending him flying for miles.

**Avenger's Watchtower**

The Avengers have gone thorough a large change in roster the years. The current roster being Captain America,Ironman,Ghost Rider,X23,Namorita the Sub Mariner,The Punisher,Wolverine,Black Panther and The Incredible Hulk.

"Laura? What's wrong?" Namorita asked as Laura began attempting to slice off her head.

Namorita was about 5ft 11 with long bold hair, she was wearing a skin tight black two piece bikini with a golden A on the right breast even though Namor disapproved. She then dodged Laura's next attack and hurled her over the rails. "I think there's something wrong with Laura."

Laura then landed in a perfect crouch, she was about 5ft 10 with long black hair. She was wearing skin tight leather pants and a leather jacket and a black belly shirt, she had a black collar with a golden X on it. She then lunged at a man who appeared to be a flaming skeleton… He was instantly cut by Laura but he healed immediately.

"_You got that right_." Ghost Rider scoffed.

**(A/N: Time for a break down! I've always wanted to say that.)**

**Zero's robotic body grants him superhuman strength and durability, as well as freeing him of the need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep, though he would have to re-charge from time to time (this became less of a problem later on after the acquired a portable power generator). His robot body was able to self-repair.**

**Both of the Cybertek 101's hands could be transformed; the left formed razor-sharp claws, while the right became a high-tech chainsaw. In addition, it was capable of firing optic lasers.**

**It came equipped with a stealth system capable of rendering it invisible to both electronic detection and the naked eye, as well as a 'solidgram' camouflage system which allowed Zero to disguise himself as anyone. The 'solidgram' was also used to create the illusion of the robot's head being on fire, further mimicking the original Ghost Rider.**

**Zero's previous experience as a hacker allowed him to access secure computer systems with little difficulty, as well as to project his psyche into cyberspace to obtain information directly.**

**Ghost Rider's motorcycle was a modified version of the one Zero had used before his death, a Ford Velociraptor 900. Like many vehicles of the time period, it had no wheels, instead having the capability to hover or fly.**

**(A/N: That's it.) **

He then dodged her next few strikes and back handed her, she seemed relentless like an animal hunting its Ironman let out a full power blast on Laura. She simple got back up until Ghost Rider made a chain and wrapped it around her. She continued to growl in an attempt to break free.

"_What do we do?_" Ironman asked.

"_We find out what's wrong with her_." Ghost Rider replied.

"I don't think that will hold." Captain America said. He was 6 foot wearing a replica of the originals costume. Except he had a red circle around every star. Suddenly Laura broke free and tired to cut Captain America only for him to block with his shield.. She then ducked down and id a kick speed kick knocking him over. As she pounced on him and prepared to stab him in the face only for Black Panther to pair he's claws with hers.

"Are you alright Captain?" Black Panther asked as he and Laura contued to clash. He was 6'3 wearing the traditional Black Panther suit including the cape.

"I'm fine how's Laura?' He asked getting up.

"I hear it to. An ultrasonic frequency operating to agitate feral mutants. My costume is protecting me." T'Chamba explained.

"I got this." Cassandra said as she fired multiple darts at Laura. Cassandra was 5'8 wearing a black belly shirt with a white skull on it. White fingerless gloves and black cargo pants with white boots. She had short black hair and soul piercing black eyes.

"I think it's working." Ghost Rider said as he once again threw his chain around her.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to call on the Hulk." Cap deadpanned as Laura suddenly calmed down.

**(A/N: I am not making up any of these character's. They all existed in the 2099 universe.I'm simply bending there origins. Oh wait Ironman 2099 he's an OC.)**

**BGM:End**

**An Alley**

"That's enough." He said as he deactivated the sound.

**Parker Caves  
**"I just don't know what to do." Jack said as he sat on his computer. On the phone with his great grand nephew Terry. He's know as Tarantula partner of MoonKnight and protector of Boston. Jack didn't know what to do. Miguel didn't want the power and definitely not the responsibility.

_[What me to straighten him out?]  
_

'No Terry I just need to convince him."Jack assured the younger man.

_[I can get my dad to come straighten him out.]_

"No the last thing I need is for Moonknight and Tarantula to come scare him. Why did you pick the name Tarantula anyway?"

_[It's a cool name. With Kaine's grandson being Scarlet Spider,my dad being Moonknight,my uncle being the former Steel Spider it doesn't really leave me with a lot of options.]_

"Want to be Spider-man?"

_[No thanks I'm fine with Boston. There's a hot female Moonknight here. She wants the mantle really badly. I'm persuading dad to give it to her. Besides being Spider-man that's not for me.]_

"Maybe I can get Tanks to do it."

[_He's the Spider-King he won't trade that mantle for anything. Seriously Your a 73 year old man Uncle Jack. Your healing factor is slowly down and your age is catching up with you. If he doesn't start tomorrow ALL of your family members are coming up there to scare him straight.]_

"Thanks Terry it means a lot."

_[Anytime old man.] _

'Wait a second the suit's tacker is on."Jack muttered as he set the phone down and pressed the button on his computer."Miguel you there?"

**Alchemax  
**

"Here take this." A man about 5'6 was wearing a brown over coat. He had a crew cut. He handed Miguel's mom a disk.

"Are you alright?" She asked pointing to the spots on his skin.

"I'm fine. Now remember it's not as it seems." He turns to a large man with a black suit and two armed guards."It's not as it seems!" He yelled as he ran away and the guards followed.

**Mrs. O'Hara's office**

"What is this?" Mrs. O'Hara questioned as she opened the file. Finding a ton of illegal practices and experiments. Someone had to bring Tyler stone to justice.

**The Top Floor **

'Someone has found the top secret files."Tyler owner of Alchemax said pressing a button."It's O'Hara. She knows to much. Go make sure she never tells anyone."

"Yes sir." His right hand man replied. He was 6'6 with a really muscular body. He had on shades and a black suit. His skin was gray.

"On more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make it look like an accident."

**Babylon Towers  
**

**1 hour later **

"What happened?" Miguel questioned. He managed to slip into civilian clothes and was wandering why the private eye was at his apartment complex.

"Mrs.O'Hara was attacked." One of them answered.

"Is she okay?" Miguel asked.

"She's in the hospital." The man replied.

"How about Gabriel her son?" Miguel asked

"He's with the neighbors." The man answered. Miguel had enough of this. He left to investigate. He effortlessly climbed over the wall and into the window. He saw it marked all over the walls. Sprayed painted in yellow:HahahahahahahahahhahahAhahahahahhaha. With a Green Goblin tattoo hanging proudly above the damaged room.

"Goblins." Miguel said with Venom in his voice. He tore his shirt open Superman style and pulled down his mask. Then he looked around underneath his mother's desk was a picture of him,her,Gabriel and there father. Inside the frame was a small disk that said Play me. I walked over to the computer and put it in.

I saw my mother, looks like she just returned home.

_[If you're watching this that means I've entrusted you with this information. In this disk are files carrying proof of illegal operations done by Alchemax.] _

"Mom."Miguel said dropping a year as it played on. His mother explaining how Alchemax was do illegal bioengineering and a project marked Spider-man unlimited. Up until a large man in a suit burst thorough the door she made this copy of the disk and he hurt her. Using a steel pipe then did the graffiti. Afterwards he viciously searched the room. Finally it ended."Not Goblin's that's Tyler Stone's right hand man ."

Miguel then exited out the window headed towards Alchemax.

[_Miguel? ] _

"What the hell?" Miguel questioned sure he was hearing Jack's voice."You there old man?"

_[Yes, for someone who's quitting you put the suit on quiet often.] _

"It's personal. My mother is in the hospital because of him. I'm hunting him down."

_[You can't kill him. I'll shut down the suit If you try. But we can hunt him down and give him to the private eye.] _

"Deal." Miguel replied as he finally arrived at there destination.

**Alchemax **

"You seeing this?" Miguel asked as he crawled through the ducks watching them build robots of mass destruction."Quick question when do we turn the disk into the police?"

_[Could be never. With the private governments and all. But luckily there's still a central government, so I'll give it to the Avengers. And yes I'm seeing it I can see it thorough the camera in your mask.] _

"Good. Now let's go get this guy. He's never more than 20 feet aw way from Stone." Miguel said jumping out of the ducts landing in front of Stone's office.

"Let's move out." Tyler said as he and his men emerged from the room. Miguel found himself invisible. The suit had an invisible setting. He followed them to an air craft. Resembling a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. They were boarding tons of that toxin.

"That's enough." Miguel said as appeared before the men.

"Kill him." Tyler commanded as they opened fire. They accidentally shot the chemicals and they got into Stone's face.

"Auggh." he yelled."Forget me. Waste the take off." He commanded as the air ship took off. Fixit planned on helping his boss, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to make Tyler Stone angry.

"No!" Miguel yelled as he shot a web line and followed. They tired in vain to hit him but he was gone.

**(A/N: If the name is familiar Joe Fixit is what the gray Hulk called himself while in Vegas.)**

**On the Air Ship  
**

"Alright the boss will be fine all I have to do is get the delivery done." Mr. Fixit said as he drove the ship.

"You forgot the part where I take you to jail." Miguel yelled as he jumped out. The man set the ship on auto pilot them put on armored gloves.

"Ah the Spider-wannabe." He said as he approached Miguel. Miguel began toying with him. Allowing him to hit the holograms. Then he went on the offensive. He punched him in the face then the stomach. Then he grabbed Miguel.

'Cute you think you're Spider-man." He teased as Miguel struggled to get free.

"I am SPIDER-MAN!" Miguel yelled throwing Fixit off of him.

"How does it feel?" Miguel asked striking him the face."To know your life is in someone else's hands?" Miguel contued to goad as he struck him again."Is this what you did to Martha O'Hara?"

"I just broke her legs then hit her in the head." He answered as Miguel picked him up effortlessly.

'I know what you did. Now stay down while I fly you to the police." Miguel replied setting him down.

_[Take him to Officer Stacy. Tell her I sent you. Miguel look out!] _

Miguel then swerved to the right and avoided an armored fist which collided with the panel causing it to explode. The ship began to fall out of the sky.

"Alright I got you." Miguel said grabbing Fixit as he prepared to exit the Air ship.

"Die!" Fixit yelled grabbing Spider-man and hurling out the window.

"Fixit!" He yelled as he used the flaps under his arms to glide. Then there was a sudden explosion and the ship exploded in the bay."No."

_[It's not your fault O'Hara.] _

"That's what you say." Miguel replied as he swung through the city."I'm coming to you."

**Parker Caves  
**"Welcome Miguel." Jack said as Miguel entered the mansion.

"Where did you get this place?" Miguel asked as Jack pulled the book marked "Arachnids" and the shelf moved.

"My father was given it by an old friend his name is Ezekiel. I was the one who actually began to live here. Dad and my older brother Ben thought it was to glamorous." Jack explained as they walked down the step into the Parker caves.

**(A/N: Esikel is an elderly man about 50 who was artificially given spider powers by the mystic Miguel(a spider-mage) he approached Spider-man and tried to convince Peter his powers were mystically related. Esikel used his power for financial gain and gradually became a millionaire. He was very close with Peter and died for him. So I think it's obvious who he'd leave his millions to.)**

"Wow." Miguel replied.

"Now I know you're feeling bad about Mr. Fixit but it's not your fault. Now you can redeem yourself. What do you say?" Jack questioned.

"I'm you're Spider-man." Miguel replied.

"Good now go see your mother." Jack said as Miguel prepared to leave."Take the Spider-mobile." He threw Miguel the keys.

**The Hospital **

"Hello mom." Miguel said as he sat next to the bed she was on. Fixit put her into a coma. He placed a pair of roses on the desk."I'm sorry this happened. That I wasn't there to help you. That I was off goofing around in my day of the dead costume."

**(A/N:That's canon Miguel's day of the dead costume is also his Spider-man costume.) **

"But I promise as long as I have the power Stone won't do this to anyone else." Miguel said as he looked out the window to see Goblins harassing a woman."I'll watch out for Gabriel like you would have wanted. Now I have work to do."

**Down Below **

"Give us the cash." The Goblin ordered. He was about 6 foot wearing purple rags and green paint covering his skin. He had on a jester hat. In his hand was a chain with a scythe on the end.

"It's all I have." The woman cried. She was 5'4 wearing a black dress. She had red hair and heels on. She had just come from an expensive restaurant across the street from the restaurant.

"Then I guess we'll have something else." A goblin said as he reached for the bottom of the dress, then began to lift it up. The woman had a look of terror on her face. Miguel had seen enough. He lifted out the flaps from under his arms and descended upon them.

"That's enough." Miguel shouted as he descended upon the goblins. They looked on in fear. With good reason. He was Spider-man, protector of new York and keeper of peace. But he was Spider-man 4.0, the viscous model.

"Oh no Spider-man!" They yell as they prepare to hop on there motorcycles and run. There motorcycles were like many vehicles of the century they floated. There purple wit black bats on them.

"I love this part." Miguel yells as he began to easily take then down. Jack telling him proper ways to deal with them. He tried his best to keep his Talons tucked in. No casualties.

**An Building two blocks away **

"Good,good. The villains beware for the night belongs to Spider-man." The man covered in bandages said as he watched Miguel fight. He then turned to a woman about 5'11 wearing a black skin tight leather suit. She had platinum blond hair and was wearing a cat mask. Next to her wear several Goblin's wearing actual armor. They were known as the Goblin Kings.

The one in the center is known as Hobgoblin. His costume was orange with gray armor underneath. He carried around a flaming sword and wore a pair of wings. He had orange gloves and boots with a hood.**(A/N: The look of the current Hobgoblin Philip Urich .)**

The woman next to him was about 6 foot wearing a black shirt that had a hole allowing her chest to breathe freely. Then the dress was cut off at her legs wear she wore long black boots. Around her neck was a red scarf. She had to horns, long flowing blond hair and flawless green skin. She was known as Menace.**(A/N: Same as Lily Hollister's second 'Menace" form.)**

Next to her was the leader. He was about 6'3,The self proclaimed Goblin King. He wore the traditional Green Goblin uniform with a few exceptions. It was black every wear it would be purple.

Behind them was a young girl. The youngest of the Goblin Lords age 17. She was about 5'8 with a skin tight black suit on. It covered her figure tightly and didn't cover her arms, stomach or chest. Different from her mothers as it was a window of sorts. Her skin was a flawless gray color. He Analise being the Gray Goblin.

Finally there was a man about 7'4 who didn't look like he wanted anything. He was wearing a suit of armor similar to that of a knight. His face was completely covered by a helmet. He is known as Demogoblin.

"What do you want me to do?" Black Cat asked walking towards him. Curious what her employer desired of her. She was a thrill seeker. What better thrill is there than thievery?

"You will both be working to get the crystal known as Muramasa from the Alchemax vault. Your reward 50,000,000 credits. Who ever brings it to me first gets the money." The masked figure replied.

"Whatever you say Kaine." The Hobgoblin replied flying off. He had wings. The other Goblin's followed suit. Launching off in there gliders.

"All according to plan." The man, Kaine said with a smirk under his bandages. He turned and Black Cat had vanished. Soon he would make his presence known. Soon Jack Parker would feel the mark. The mark of Kaine.

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


End file.
